Una promesa y muchas complicaciones
by Yasuo Morita
Summary: Mundo Alterno. Ichigo se dirige a la Academia de Duelos por una promesa, ademas de recuperar el tiempo que perdió de ver su primera mejor amiga. Lose mal Summary. Denle una oportunidad. Ichigo/harem
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, acá traigo este fic que se me ocurrió por mi loca imaginación y un sueño que tuve, espero que os guste sin más os dejo.

Capítulo 1

El segundo año en la Academia de los Duelos estaba comenzando y el barco con los alumnos nuevos estaba por llegar.

 **Dentro del barco**

"Mmmmmm…., ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos chicos", pensaba un chico de ojos rojos carmesí, viendo una foto de cuando era niño, junto a él se encontraban una niña de pelo rubio y un niño 2 años mayor que ellos de cabello negro.

Guardo la foto en uno de los bolsillos de su maleta, salió de su cuarto y fijo su mirada en la Academia próxima a llegar.

 **Academia de Duelos**

Una chica de pelo rubio se encontraba en su habitación, ordenando sus cosas, mientras recordaba los sucesos del año pasado, pensando en un chico pelicastaño vino a su mente el recuerdo de un niño de cabellera extravagante y recordó un suceso.

 _ **Flash Back**_

"Alexis vamos a jugar un duelo, creo que ya puedo ganarte" dijo el niño de cabellera naranja.

"Ahora no Ichigo tengo que prepararme para la prueba de mañana", respondió un chica de pelo rubio, "Porque no mejor vienes el fin de semana a mi casa podemos jugar toda la mañana".

"Bueno pero seguro, vale", respondió el niño.

"Te lo prometo", dijo la niña.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

"Han pasado 8 años desde que te desapareciste Ichigo, ¿Dónde estarás?", pensó Alexis, terminando de ordenas sus pertenencias.

En ese momento el barco de los alumnos nuevos anuncio su llegada.

 **Casa Osiris-Rojo**

Jaden se encontraba impaciente por el duelo contra un chico peliplateado que lo había retado.

Cuando empezó el duelo los observaban Syrus, Dorothy junto al gato Faraón, luego llegan Alexis y Chazz.

Al final sale vencedor Jaden, y se pone a celebrar su victoria, se encuentra con sus compañeros y descubren que AF es por Astro Fénix un duelista profesional con lo que Jaden se pone más feliz por haberlo vencido, luego se desilusiona cuando Dorothy le dice que por la mañana el vino y formo su mazo con cartas sobrantes y sin su verdadero mazo.

El resto de la mañana se las pasaron saludando a sus compañeros y viendo caras nuevas, en un momento antes de llegar al comedor de la Academia, Alexis vio por un instante un mata naranja dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, a lo que dijo a sus compañeros "Chicos adelántense ya los alcanzo debo fijarme algo, cuando llego al lugar donde creyó ver algo no había nadie y pensado que solo fue su imaginación se fue a reunir con sus compañeros.

Detrás de un árbol un chico pelinaranja contenía la respiración, luego de ver alejar a Alexis pensó "Eso estuvo muy cerca, no pensé verla tan pronto, sigue siendo bonita" luego de escucharse a sí mismo se regañó por pensar cosas sobre su amiga, regreso a la academia para el inicio del nuevo año de academia, pero antes saco una carta de su mazo, se la coloco en el pecho, con la cual tomo una forma diferente, su pelo se alargó hasta su cintura de un color negro y su mirada cambio por una roja carmesí.

 **Acepto todo tipo de reviws es mi primer fic y fue la primera historia que me vino a la mente por ver los dos animes de nuevo.**

 **Hasta la próxima (que regrese mi inspiración claro XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno siguiendo con la historia que comencé aquí el cap. 2.

Capitulo 2

Crowler y Bonaparte regresaban a la academia para prepararse para el día siguiente que sería el día de inauguración del nuevo año, mientras en voz alta Crowler se lamentaba:

"Astro Fénix no vino, que decepción y yo que pensaba hacerme famoso por tenerlo como mi estudiante, bueno al menos vino el estudiante que se transfirió, además de provenir de una gran familia Los Shiba, si se convierte en un gran duelista como me informaron que es seguro que la academia tendrá una gran reputación"

Al día siguiente, en un salón de clases, Crowler entro a la sala donde se encontraban Jaden, Alexis y los demás, además del resto de sus compañeros de curso, se puso al frente y anuncio: "Bueno estudiantes bienvenidos a su segundo año en la academia, este año solo tenemos una novedad, un estudiante se transfirió de la academia del oeste, por favor recíbanlo bien, ven acá muchacho", indico a un joven que se encontraba en la puerta.

Por la puerta entro al salón entro un chico de unos 16 años alto, tés morena, sus ojos eran de color rojo carmesí, su pelo negro y abundante le llegaba hasta la cintura y un poco más, sin embargo para la mayor parte de las chicas les parecía atractivo.

Alexis lo vio y por un instante vio reflejado en el a su amigo de la infancia que recordó por la mañana, sin embargo le restó importancia.

Jaden por su parte los veía de otra manera todos su aspecto físico era como la explicación anterior salvo que estaba vistiendo un pantalón negro y el resto de su cuerpo estaba vendado solo tenía el brazo izquierdo descubierto con unas marcas negras y la mitad de su rostro estaba descubierto además de desprender una energía de color negro por todo su cuerpo y más concentrado en su brazo derecho, cuando puso su mirada en el sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda.

"Mi nombre es Mugetsu Shiba"

"Bien ya te presentaste, por favor toma asiento, al lado de la señorita Rhodes hay un asiento vacío"

Mugetsu se fue al fondo y se agacho cerca de una muchacha que se puso muy nerviosa y le pregunto" ¿podrías cambiar de asiento conmigo por favor?" acompañado de una sonrisa seductora.

La chica acepto muy sonrojada y se cambió de lugar, justo cuando iban a iniciar la clase se escuchó una vos por un parlante del salón.

"Joven Shiba por favor podría venir a dirección tiene una llamada del Señor Kurosaki" anuncio Bonaparte, ni bien termino Mugetsu ya salía del salón.

 _ **Flash Back**_

En un parque de la ciudad se encontraba una niña caminado distraídamente mientras con su mirada buscaba a su hermano, de pronto choco con algo y cayó encima de algo blando, luego escucho que le decían algo.

"podrías levantarte por favor" a lo que vio a un chico de su edad pero con cabello naranja, eso le parecía lindo y se sonrojo levemente por su pensamiento, "Disculpa no veía por donde iba"

"Vale" el niño se levantó, se limpió un poco y dio media vuelta para irse, antes de dar un paso se giró, vio a la niña y le tendió la mano "Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki un gusto supongo" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Un gusto también soy Alexis Rhodes" luego de eso el niño salió corriendo.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Un momento después de que saliera el muchacho ella se levantó y salió sin pedir permiso

 **Oficina de Dirección**

Bonaparte termino de anunciar por el comunicador y 5 minutos después entro Mugetsu.

Tomo el auricular, "Hola"

"Hola, así de simple saludas a tu queridísimo padre después de transferirte sin siquiera decirnos pero que mal hijo eres" dijo lloriqueando desde el otro lado.

"Ya basta podrías terminar y decirme porque la llamada no creo que sea solo por a verme cambio de academia"

"Si es solo por eso. ¿Dime la razón por la que te cambiaste y usas el nombre que elegiste para forma parte del clan Shiba?"

No pudo contestar esa pregunta ya que un momento después fue empujado a un costado y termino con la cara en el piso.

"¡Hola, señor Kurosaki, le habla Alexis Rhodes puede decirme donde se encuentra su hijo Ichigo por favor!", pero luego de eso la llamada se cortó, a pesar de sus reiterados intentos no obtuvo respuesta, dejo el teléfono y se dirigió hacia Mugetsu que se encontraba frotándose su cabeza.

"¿Dime cómo puedo contactarme con ellos, dime conoces a Ichigo?" le pregunto alzándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta.

"En primera suelta mi chaqueta" se levanta del suelo, "En segundo no, no sé cómo comunicarme con ellos y si conozco a Ichigo es mi mejor amigo"

Luego de decir esto último salió de dirección con rumbo al salón de clase seguido de Alexis que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensaba en encontrar la manera de contactarse con los Kurosaki para encontrar a su amigo.

 **BIEN ACA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO NO SE SI ESTE BIEN PERO NO IMPORTA ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR Y LOS SEGUIERE HACIENDO AUNQUE SEA CON UN SOLO REVIW O NINGUNO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno después de mucho aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo y en momentos el cuarto ya que me ausentare un largo tiempo.**

 ***=pensamientos**

 **Capítulo 3**

Mientras ambos se dirigían al salón de clases con un ambiente un poco tenso y silencioso, ella al ver que no le respondió sus preguntas decidió romper el silencio.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Ichigo?" le pregunto Alexis

No hubo respuesta por parte del pelinegro y así fue hasta llegar al salón de clase a pesar de todas las preguntas que formulaba.

Una vez en sus respectivos asientos y una reprimenda de Crowler a la obelisco, se dirigió a la clase, "Bueno estudiantes por hoy no habrá clases, hoy se realizara el duelo del joven Shiba para su designación a una de las casas de Obelisco Azul o Ra Amarillo ya que paso la prueba escrita con la nota de 100%" todos se le quedaron observando ya que casi nadie saco esa nota, "Así que todos los interesados en ver el duelo lo podrán ver en el campo de duelos de la academia, los demás pueden disponer del día de hoy" así termino y salió seguido de Mugetsu con dirección al campo de duelos.

 **En el campo de duelos**

Mugetsu ya se encontraba en la plataforma con su disco color negro.

"Tu oponente será Oliver Wood de Obelisco Azul" dijo Crowler que se encontraba sentado en la sala de observación, Oliver se destacaba por su deck de defensa casi absoluta, subió a la plataforma y preparo su mazo.

"Muy bien pueden comenzar"

 **DUELO**

Oliver comenzó, "Robo, coloco una carta de monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, además coloco dos cartas magia o trampa en el campo", *Si me ataca con una de ellas activare un efecto de invocación especial y detendré su ataque*, "Con esto acabo mi turno".

Turno de Mugetsu, "Robo, coloco a Zangetsu (1500ATK/1200DEF) en modo de ataque, ahora por la habilidad especial de mi carta ambos descartamos una carta al cementerio" ambos descartan una carta, "Ahora coloco una carta trampa Garganta, con la cual puedo traer un monstruo oscuridad de mi cementerio" empieza a aparecer un ser de color blanco, "Ven Ogichi (200ATK/2500DEF) ahora activo mi carta mágica Bankai, con la cual ambos suben de nivel y poder".

Zangetsu Tensa Zangetsu (2200ATK/2500DEF)

Ogichi Hollow Ogichi (2700ATK/2700DEF)

"Ahora utilizare mi carta fusión de alma que tiene un efecto, la misma empieza a girar si cae horizontalmente no sucede nada y acaba mi turno pero si cae verticalmente mis monstruos se fusionaran en un monstruo nivel 10"

Oliver ve girar la carta mágica y decide detenerla, "¡Ahora!", la carta se fue deteniendo hasta quedar verticalmente.

"Bien mis monstruos se fusionaran ven Mugetsu"

Mugetsu (5800ATK/5500DEF)

Todos quedaron impactados por que lo vieron aparecer a él en el duelo pero con la forma que Jaden lo vio al momento de presentarse.

"¡¿Que es esta invocación?! "Dijo Oliver.

"Ahora acabare esto, cuando invoco a Mugetsu con la carta fusión de alma se activan dos efectos, primero al atacar la diferencia del ataque de tu monstruo y el mío se descuenta de tus puntos de vida ya sea que este en modo de defensa, y segundo cuando ataca por primera vez inhabilitada todas las carta de magia y trampa de tu lado del campo".

*Con esto él es invencible* pensó Oliver.

"Acabemos con esto" levanto su brazo que tomo la forma de una espada, "Mugetsu" dijo bajando el brazo a forma de un corte de espada, destruyendo el monstruo y atravesando a Oliver por la mitad diagonalmente dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente.

*Esto fue impresionante* pensó Crowler *lo venció en un solo turno*, "¡El vencedor es el joven Shiba!".

Todos no creían que venciera a un Obelisco en un solo turno, el nuevo podría ser igual o mejor que Zane el antiguo Obelisco.

La parte más impactante para una chica peli rubia fue cuando vio la primera invocación de Mugetsu, Zangetsu esa era la carta preferida de su amigo de la infancia, se levantó con una mirada decidida y se fue.

"Por lo tanto joven Shiba es un gran honor para mí entregarle la chaqueta azul de Obelisco y…" decía Crowler.

"Lo lamento doctor Crowler pero no la aceptare, ya había quedado con el director Shepard en pertenecer a los Osiris Rojo debió de mandarle una carta a su persona, pero parece que no la ha recibido todavía "dijo Mugetsu.

"Bueno que sea así, pueden retirarse" dijo con los ánimos caídos por la pérdida del valioso estudiante.

 **Más tarde por la noche en el faro**

En el faro se encontraba Mugetsu en posición de meditación con su espada en sus piernas, *Así que te acuerdas de mi todavía* pensaba.

Alexis quien necesitaba pensar fue al faro para poder estar tranquila, noto que ahí había alguien más que parecía estar meditando, así que decidió acercarse, al llegar noto que la otra persona era Mugetsu y en su regazo se encontraba una espada negra, al observar más vio que estaba con el torso descubierto y vio su torneado cuerpo y se sonrojo por eso.

Cuando vio que se levantaba decidió esconder y ver que hacía.

*Bueno creo que fue suficiente* pensó Ichigo, comenzó a caminar de regreso a su dormitorio, mientras era observado por Alexis que lo veía alejarse, mientras lo veía vio que sacaba una carta de su bolsillo y se la coloco a la altura de su pecho, luego vio con los ojos bien abiertos como el cabello negro de Mugetsu se iba con el viento y aparecía una cabellera peli naranja, este se dio la vuelta por un momento y ahí vio a su amigo peli naranja, aquel que siempre tenía una sonrisa y estaba con ella casi siempre en el colegio, aquel por el que sintió algo más que solo amistad a pesar de solo ser unos niños, aquel que se fue sin decir nada y se sintió muy triste por ese suceso, salió de su escondite con dirección a la casa de los Osiris Rojo.

Al llegar entro al comedor y se encontró con sus compañeros Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion y su hermano Atticus, todos conversando sobre Mugetsu y su forma de vencer a su oponente en un solo turno.

"Hola chicos, disculpen pero cuál es la habitación de Mugetsu", todos se quedaron callados salvo Jaden que no sabía por qué lo estaba buscando pero al fin se lo dijo "Es la última subiendo las escaleras"

Salió del comedor y se dirigió a la habitación de Mugetsu, toco a la puerta y esta se abrió mostrando a un chico peli naranja muy sorprendido por su repentina visita y al percatarse que no tenía su apariencia de Mugetsu sabiendo lo que podría pasar.

Ella se encontraba parada ahí viendo a su amigo de la infancia, mientras los amigos de esta veían desde abajo lo que pasaba y no sabían que asunto estarían tratando, salvo unos si sabía al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba en la habitación que se abrió.

Ella por su parte estaba un poco confundida pero más emocionada porque estaba viendo a su amigo de la infancia, incluso dejo caer algunas lágrimas, "En verdad eres tú, Ichigo."

En ese momento se escuchó un aullido ensordecedor muy horrible que dejo a los chicos con los pelos de punta, pero el peli naranja se alarmo por ese sonido sabiendo lo que era.

 **Bien acá este capítulo 3 en unas horas más subiré el 4 supongo e horas.**


End file.
